


Summerland

by fountainofink



Category: Tess of the d'Urbervilles, Wuthering Heights - Emily Brontë
Genre: Afterlife, Character Death, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hope, Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fountainofink/pseuds/fountainofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a place called Summerland, where those who have passed on but can't yet let go are sent, two iconic women of literary masterpieces meet one another and help each other in ways they didn't expect...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summerland

**Disclaimer:** **I, fountainofink, am not nor ever shall be as great or superior of a writer as Thomas Hardy and **Emily Brontë. That is why the characters represented in this fanfic belong solely to these revered authors. Sadly, they are not of my own making, only the idea for the storyline and all else belong to me.****

* * *

 

****

_In a tranquil and serene place called by those who grace it, Summerland, there sit’s a young woman under a tree, indistinguishable if it were not for her face; a face of infinite innocence. As it appears to be a habit of hers, she is resting, asleep, while the long grass around her sways in the wind and the leaves rustle upon the tree at her back. In distance, there is a figure walking toward the tree, not knowing of the existence of the young woman resting on the other side. The features of the approaching figure are not clear but the figure is womanly with a dark aura around her. As she approaches the tree, the young woman resting on the tree stirs, coming to her senses slowly…_

  
_........................._  

 

Shifting, slowly opening her eyes, Tess looks about her, seeing vast grassland, one like she had never seen before. Again, she had fallen asleep. _What is this place_ , Tess wonders.

Sitting up, she looks around her, seeing grassland as far as the horizon. Leaning back, she takes notice of the large oak tree behind her, the only one in this large field. Hearing a rustling of grass behind her, Tess looks up quickly, seeing a woman’s face coming around the side of the tree.

Her heart speeds up for she does not recognize this woman yet she feels an undeniable connects to her, one that could possibly transverse worlds.

“Hello,” the woman says to Tess. “You must be wondering where you are.” She offers Tess a small sad smile while coming fully around the tree and taking a seat in the grass next to Tess.

Still wary, Tess remains quiet, still trying to make sense of all of this.

“Don’t worry, you are safe here. No evil is ever present here in Summerland.” the woman continues.

_Summerland_ , Tess wonders, _Is this what this place is called?_

“Wh-who are you?” Tess stammers, looking warily at the woman beside her, with the dark and sad aura surrounding her.

“Me?” the woman asks “I am Catherine. Catherine Earnshaw Linton. But you may call me Cathy.” she says with another sad smile.

“May I ask what your name is?”

“Tess” she says.

“Tess… That’s a pretty name.” Catherine, or rather, Cathy replies. “So what brings you here, Tess?” she continues.

Confused, Tess says, “Brings me here? What do you mean?”

“Why are you here? What happened in your life that is unsolved?” Cathy asks.

_In my life?_ Tess inhales sharply. _Oh goodness, I must be dead. This must be Afterlife._

“No, this isn’t the afterlife.” Cathy says, as if reading Tess’s mind. “This is the place between the World and the Otherworld or the Afterlife. Here is where dead ones come when something from their previous life is still unresolved. So what happened in your life that is keeping you here?”

Thinking deeply to the last events of her life, Tess realizes what it must have been. After killing Alec and escaping with Angel, she still doubted her action in running away with him, with killing Alec just to be with Angel for a short time before her death. Was it worth it to die just to be with him in the end? Tess still doesn’t know. Thinking that Cathy could help her understand, Tess tells her the story of her life, paraphrasing it of course, and ends with a question.

“Do you think it was worth it?” Tess inquires.

Giving Tess that sad smile again, the dark aura around Cathy increases. Tess can see an infinite amount of sadness in her eyes that was hidden before. In a small voice, barely audible, Cathy speaks.

“I do.” Looking down at her hands, Cathy continues “I do believe it was worth it.” As Cathy looks up at her, Tess can see unshed tears glistening in her eyes.

“You did it for love. For him. I would give anything to go back and be as brave as you, to be able to act on my love. But I was scared, scared of my feelings so I escaped in the only way I could. I married the man that loved me, not the man I loved.” Small tears slowly began making their way down her cheeks. “I was weak. I went with society’s view and opinion instead of following my heart and being with him.”

Feeling immense sadness and empathy for the woman beside her, Tess reaches out and takes her hand.

“Believe me, I wasn’t brave. I was scared. And I still don’t know what I was doing. I destroyed a life in order to have the one I loved”.

Tangible silence follows Tess’s confession. Sitting there, thinking about all Cathy had said to her and her reaction to what Tess did, finally what Cathy meant became clear.

Tess got to be with the man she loved in the end. Cathy didn’t.

Tess realizes that those last moments with Angel were a gift from Thomas Hardy, no matter the path to them. Looking over at Cathy and all her sadness surrounding her, Tess feels lucky.

Now, in her heart she realizes that what she did was worth it, realizes that Hardy’s idea of a strong woman is true. She is glad he created her like he did. Glad he gave her the strength and courage to fight for her love, to see what she truly wanted: to be with Angel.

Wiping the tears from Cathy’s cheeks, Tess says “He knows you loved him.”

Glancing sharply at Tess, Cathy wonders how Tess could have guessed what was keeping her here. Cathy always had that seed of doubt that Heathcliff never knew how much she loved him.

Laughing sadly, Cathy asks, “How do you know?”

Tess smiles fully at Cathy. “I just do. Looking at you here, seeing the emotion written all over your face, I know that there is no way that if he took one look at you, did he not know your feelings for him.”

Looking at Cathy’s eyes, Tess can see something forming there, miniscule but grows ever slightly in the passing seconds. It is a new emotion, one that is foreign to Cathy. Hope. Hope that Tess is right, that Heathcliff did know how much she loved him.

Smiling a smile that is far from sad, Cathy says “I believe you.”

Both of them sitting there, thinking of these new revelations, they begin to believe in themselves and the characters their authors created. Whether they be Bronte’s unsure, headstrong Catherine Earnshaw Linton or Hardy’s brave and beautiful Tess Derbyfield, they each realize that their authors knew the right path for them.

Seeing something shimmer in the corner of her eye, Cathy looks to the horizon and see a lake appear. She jumps to her feet, pulling Tess with her.

“Whats wrong?” Tess exclaims.

Smiling like never before, Cathy replies “Just follow me.”

Together they run across the field towards the now clear lake, stopping at the edge of it to see a small row boat with a man standing at the bow.

“Are you Catherine and Tess?” he asks.

“Yes” says Tess.

“Well then, please step aboard and begin your journey to the Otherworld.” he says, extending his hand to Catherine. Tess and Cathy look at each other, realizing what must have happened. They had both come to terms with they past life with the help of the other.

Slightly breathless, Tess says to Cathy “Come with me?” and extends her hand to Cathy, ready to make this next journey with the woman who erased all her doubts. Smiling even more beautifully than before, Cathy nods and takes Tess’s hand.

Stepping into the boat, the two of them are rowed off into the lake becoming transparent and slowly disappearing as if never being there to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> I would really love any kind of comment, constructive criticism, even flames (if they will help better my writing). Feel free to just tell me whatever you think.
> 
> ~fountainofink


End file.
